fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Reynolds
| clubnumber = | debut = Lincoln (a) (23 Apr 1910) | lastapp = Clapton Orient (h) (18 Apr 1925) | firstgoal = n/a | lastgoal = n/a | joinedfrom = Dartford, £50 - Jan 1910 | leftfor = Clapton Orient, Aug 1925 | leagueapps(gls) = 399 (0) | allapps(gls) = 446 (0) | otherclubs = Dartford Albion Dartford (1905-1910) & (1926-29) (1916) Clapton Orient (1925) | international = n/a | apps(gls) = n/a }} Arthur Reynolds was a goalkeeper formerly of Fulham. With 399 league appearances and 446 in total, he was one of the greatest goalkeepers in the club's history and was unlucky not to have gained a cap for the England squad. Given a testimonial by Fulham against Chelsea in April 1923, he was described as 'a quiet and unassuming fellow who is popular with all at the club and is a very consistent goalkeeper whose off-days are few'. He was thought to be an unorthodox 'keeper who would use every part of his body to stop the ball. =Career= Before Fulham Arthur Reynolds was born in Dartford, Kent and it was here where his footballing career started. He played for Dartford's first team from 1908 to 1910 before he was signed by Fulham Fulham (1910-1925) He signed terms with Fulham in January 1910 for a fee of £50, and after spending his initial time in the reserve team, hewas given the number one spot for the final two matches of the season when there was nothing left to play for. His debut came away to Lincoln City in the penultimate game of the season. He turned out to be an ever-present in the Fulham side during his first two seasons and played in the club's FA Cup run to the quarter-finals in 1912. He represented London against Birmingham in October 1913 and also the Football League against the Southern League in October 1914. Six years later, he appeared in an international trial match for the South versus England at Craven Cottage but never made the full England side despite being one of the best 'keepers in the country. He still holds the record number of appearances for a goalkeeper at the club despite other sources that claim the record is held by Jim Stannard. This was despite losing four seasons to World War One when he was often away on duty - however, he managed to play several times during the war, and was also loaned off to Scotland to play for Hibernian in August 1916. Reynolds was always difficult to beat, and he had six clean sheets on the trot during the 1922-23 season and also went nine home games without conceding a goal from March-October 1920. Missing only three games between September 1919 and February 1925, he eventually left for London neighbours Clapton Orient in August 1925. After Fulham Reynolds played only three games for Clapton Orient's reserves before retiring for reasons unknown. However, he came out of retirement just a season later, when he emerged as his former club Dartford's player-manager in September 1926. He remaining there until his true retirement at the end of the 1928-29 season at the age of 42. He was a regular visitor to Craven Cottage up until his death. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances =Fulham Matches= Editing in progress External links and references Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:England